1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-298166 discloses a connector with a housing formed with cavities that receive terminal fittings. Resiliently deformable locks are formed in the cavities and lock terminal fittings that have been inserted properly into the cavities. A retainer is mounted on the front of the housing for movement between a partial locking position and a full locking position. The terminal fittings can be pushed into the cavities when the retainer is at the partial locking position. As a result, the terminal fittings resiliently deform the locks toward a deformation space. Each lock is restored resiliently when the terminal fitting is pushed to a proper position. Thus, the locks engage the terminal fitting to prevent the terminal fitting from coming out. The retainer is pushed to the full locking position when the terminal fittings have been inserted properly. The retainer enters the deformation spaces to prevent deformation of the locks. As a result, the terminal fittings indirectly are locked doubly.
The retainer is held at the partial locking position in the housing and transported to a site for inserting the terminal fittings. The retainer is pushed to the full locking position after the terminal fittings are inserted. The retainer projects from the front surface of the housing at the partial locking position. Thus, there is a possibility that the retainer will be pushed inadvertently to the full locking position, for example, due to contact with other connectors during transportation. The retainer then needs to be returned to the partial locking position before the terminal fittings are inserted, and hence the assembling operation is more cumbersome.
The invention was developed in view of the above, and an object is to prevent a retainer from being moved inadvertently to a full locking position.
The invention relates to a connector that comprises a housing formed with at least one cavity for receiving at least one terminal fitting. A retainer is mounted on a retainer mounting surface that preferably is at the front surface of the housing. The retainer is movable between a first locking position where the retainer permits insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fittings into and from the cavities and a second locking position where the retainer locks the terminal fittings in the cavities. The retainer comprises at least one resiliently deformable locking piece that engages a restricting portion on the housing for preventing the retainer from being pushed from the first locking position to the second locking position. The locking piece can be pressed and deformed resiliently for disengagement from the restricting portion.
Engagement of the locking piece with the restricting portion prevents the retainer from being pushed inadvertently to the second locking position. On the other hand, the locking piece can be pressed and disengaged from the restricting portion so that the retainer can be pushed toward the second locking position.
The retainer cannot be pushed to the second locking position until the locking piece is actively pressed. Accordingly, operability is improved.
Each cavity preferably has a resiliently deformable lock for partially locking the terminal fitting in the cavity.
The retainer preferably is provided for locking the terminal fittings redundantly. More particularly, the retainer, in the first locking position, is retracted from deformation spaces for the locks. Thus, the terminal fittings can be inserted into and withdrawn from the cavities. However, the retainer, in the second locking position, is in the deformation spaces and prevents deformation of the locks.
The retainer at the partial locking position could be struck by external matter or otherwise be pushed. However, the locking piece engages the restricting portion and prevents the retainer from being pushed to the full locking position. On the other hand, the locking piece can be pressed and deformed out of engagement with the restricting portion so that he retainer can be pushed to the full locking position. Thus, the retainer cannot be pushed inadvertently to the full locking position, but can be pushed to the full locking position when the locking piece is actively pressed.
The locking piece preferably is at a position to be pressed as substantially opposite side surfaces of the retainer are held by fingers. Thus, the locking piece is pressed and disengaged from the restricting portion as the retainer is held by fingers, and the retainer can reach the full locking position by being pushed while continuing to be held by fingers. Accordingly, the operations of disengaging the locking piece and pushing the retainer can be performed by one continuous movement.
The restricting portion preferably is a projection, and the retainer is prevented from being pushed to the second locking position by contact of an engageable portion at a projecting end of the locking piece with one surface of the restricting portion. Thus, the retainer is held at the full locking position by the contact of the engageable portion with another surface of the restricting portion.
Contact of the engageable portion of the locking piece with the front surface of the restricting portion prevents the retainer from being pushed to the full locking position. The retainer is pushed to the full locking position and the locking piece makes a returning movement after the locking piece is disengaged from the restricting portion. Thus, the engagement of the engageable portion with the back surface of the restricting portion prevents the retainer from coming off when the retainer is held at the full locking position.
A guiding surface may be defined at a leading inner end surface of the engageable portion and slopes moderately out toward the leading end.
Locking pieces may be at opposite sides of the retainer. Thus, the retainer is prevented, in a well-balanced manner from being pushed inadvertently.
The locking piece preferably is supported pivotably on the retainer by at least one support and is displaceable like a seesaw about the supports.
The locking piece preferably can be pressed at a right angle to a mounting direction of the retainer.
The invention also relates to a method of assembling a connector. The method comprises providing a housing formed with cavities into which terminal fittings are insertable. The method continues by mounting a retainer on a retainer mounting surface of the housing for movement between first and second locking positions. The terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities and withdrawn from the cavities when the retainer is in the first locking position. However, movement of the retainer to the second locking position locks the terminal fittings. At least one resiliently deformable locking piece of the retainer is provided for engaging a restricting portion on the housing and preventing the retainer from being pushed from the first locking position to the second locking position. The locking piece can be pressed and deformed resiliently out of engagement with the restricting portion.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.